


Just Like Animals

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 瞎写的，我真的对小鹿太狠了我有罪呜呜人兽！看着就超痛的肉没有任何感情的doiBGM:Black Black Heart2.0
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 24





	Just Like Animals

神对我说，他爱众人。   
——徐仁宇

“吼…”

黑豹的低吼在耳边响起。只是草草润滑过的肉穴被黑豹的性器强硬地操开，密密麻麻的倒刺挤压着陆东植紧热的肉壁。

“不要！不要！痛！求你了！不要！”陆东植第一次被一只黑豹压在身下操。他崩溃地哭叫，双腿痛得抽搐，身体止不住地颤抖，手脚并用地想从黑豹身下逃离，却没想到豹茎上的倒刺牢牢勾住他的肠肉，脖颈更是被黑豹咬住，“啊！不要！不要咬！痛啊！”

血液腥甜的味道几乎是瞬间扩散到房间的每一个角落。黑豹的尖齿没入他的脖颈，布满肉刺的厚舌舔弄着不停沁出的血珠，“吼嗷…”坚挺的豹茎发狠地连根捅入，残忍地操开陆东植狭窄的穴道，豹茎上的倒刺死死刮划湿滑的穴肉。

“啊啊啊！呜呜！仁宇！求你！出去！不要！痛！痛啊！”陆东植不敢动自己的脖子，左手不断拍打黑豹矫健的身躯，哭泣着乞求黑豹放过他，“痛呜呜！仁宇啊！求你！痛呜呜！”

黑豹对陆东植的求饶置若罔闻，威胁意味十足地用尖齿划磨陆东植娇嫩的皮肤，察觉到身下人害怕地颤抖后，才心满意足地松开了咬住陆东植脖颈的嘴。厚实的肉爪毫不留情地按住陆东植的肩膀，没有丝毫收敛地露出本应藏在皮肤鞘中的利爪，刺入陆东植的肩头。豹茎毫不留情地抽出近三分之二的长度，甚至还带出些艳红的肠肉。

“啊！！！仁宇！”陆东植被死死按在床上，不可置信地睁大双眼，痛，太痛了，豹茎的倒刺刮伤了他的内壁，肉穴被操得火辣辣地疼，他甚至能感觉到血液顺着大腿缓缓流下，“饶了我吧！仁宇！求你了呜呜！不要了！痛死了！不要舔！”

黑豹好像在玩弄他，又好像对他这个样子感到好奇，伸出舌头舔过他的肩头，肉刺狠狠磨过他的伤口，让他能感觉到一阵阵的刺痛。

“哼嗯！”

豹茎混着血液与肠液再次狠操进陆东植的穴中，被带出的肠肉又被狠狠捅入。随着它的动作，泛着红的肠液从穴道中被挤了出来，浸湿了他的股沟。

“呜啊！”陆东植冒出一额头的冷汗，嘴唇痛到发白，他明白了，无论他怎么哭叫求饶，黑豹都不会停下操弄他的动作，反而它还很喜欢看自己被折磨的样子，“痛唔…”

豹茎在他的肉穴内快速抽插，倒三角形的茎头无情地开拓肉穴中尚未被开发的深处，倒刺粗暴地划刮他的肉壁。咕叽咕叽的水声和肉体相撞的啪啪声在他耳边回响。黑豹每次抽插的力道大到每一下，每一下都会操出鲜红的血液，和着透明的肠液黏到黑豹毛茸茸的囊袋上，飞溅到浅色的床单上。

“哈啊！哈啊！”陆东植连抓紧床单的力气都没有了，肉穴被操得麻木，疼痛太过强烈反而让他感觉不到一切。他徒劳地睁大双眼，不自主地淌着泪，看向桌子上映出一切的镜子。

他看见了黑豹蕴藏着巨大力量的身躯，油光水亮的皮毛，在他的肉穴中操干的豹茎，以及那上面可怖的肉刺。他还看见了自己，布满血痕的身躯，颤抖的身体，腿间清晰可见的血液，如同一只正在被吞吃的羔羊般。

黑豹仿佛察觉到陆东植的失神，循着陆东植的眼神看向那面不大的镜子，金黄色的兽眸中透着一丝兴味，盯住陆东植的眼睛，豹茎在陆东植的注视下狠捅入他的身体最深处。

“呜啊！”陆东植的吟叫沙哑不堪，回过神来察觉到黑豹的目光，害怕地瑟缩一下，后穴反射性地夹紧，使豹茎上的倒刺猛地刺入他血肉模糊的肉壁，“不要！唔啊！！”

陆东植痛得低吼，眼泪扑簌簌地滴落到枕头上。他不再看那面镜子，他怕再次看到黑豹仿佛在看猎物的眼神。他只能颤抖地将脑袋埋入浸湿一片的枕头中，呜呜地哭出声音。一头小卷毛随着他哭泣地动作轻轻颤抖着。

黑豹从喉咙里发出一声低沉的兽吼，似乎不是很满意陆东植这种逃避的行为。利爪缓缓滑过陆东植的肩胛骨，留下一道道刺眼的血痕。它的肉掌微微用力，血液从血痕中渗出，连成珠连成线。厚舌一卷，腥甜的血液全被它吞入腹中。

“呜呜…仁宇…放过我吧！”陆东植从枕头中仰起头来，鼻头哭的通红，眼睛都哭肿了，声音哑的让人不忍心听，他感觉后穴快被黑豹的豹茎操烂了，双腿更是被压的快要失去知觉，“腿…呜啊！”

陆东植悲惨可怜的样子使黑豹愉悦地地晃动豹尾，鞭打在床上发出闷闷的声音，“嗷…”黑豹一记狠操，逼出陆东植的眼泪。它轻柔地舔舐掉源源不断的泪珠，大脑袋顶顶陆东植的肩膀。

“啊…啊…”陆东植的呻吟都在颤，黑豹状似撒娇的动作让他又惊又惧，“怎么…怎么了？”话音刚落，黑豹的前爪迫不及待地扣住他的左肩，一用力将他整个人拨弄地转了半圈，使他平躺在黑豹的身下，屁股悬空承受着豹茎的抽插。

“哈呜！呜啊啊！”肉壁被倒刺凶狠地刮伤划破，陆东植猛地挺身，泪眼模糊地看着面前那双金黄色的眸子，“会死的呜啊！我会死的呜！”黑豹居高临下地看着他，金黄色的眸子中除了兽欲，没有任何多余的感情，好像陆东植只是它情欲的发泄品而已。

它伸出爪子踩在陆东植的胸膛，留下几个血点。它的肉垫下是陆东植战栗的乳珠。黑豹饶有兴趣地挪动厚实粗糙的肉垫，摩擦陆东植挺立的小乳珠，磨到小小的肉粒泛起深红。豹茎配合它摩擦乳珠的动作，操干着陆东植红肿的肉穴。

“啊…”陆东植双腿环住黑豹劲瘦有力的腰部，自暴自弃地任由豹茎狠狠捅入再缓缓拔出，任由股间黏湿一片，“啊呜…”

操死他吧，操死他好了。

“哼嗯！？”陆东植胸口一湿，他震惊地低头，看到那只大黑豹伸出舌头舔玩他的乳珠，恶劣地用肉刺研磨敏感的乳头，时不时地嘬吸一口，将乳肉全部吸进口中，尖牙玩闹似的轻刺乳珠最中间的小孔，“不…不！仁宇！！”

“吼…”黑豹发出不爽的吼声，尖牙用力地刺入乳珠最中间的小孔，吸吮着冒出的血液，豹茎惩罚一般操进陆东植穴道的最深处，茎头粗暴地顶撞他的前列腺，“呼噜…”

“啊！”陆东植急促地惊叫一声，张着嘴巴却再也喊不出第二声尖叫。痛感奇异地转化为令他无法想象的快感，迫使肉棒吐出一股股白色的精液。

射精时的陆东植紧绷住身体，穴肉死死地绞住豹茎，哭叫着抱紧无动于衷的黑豹，“啊啊！呼唔…呜呜…求你了，仁宇求你了，求…求你射呜呜…”

黑豹甩甩尾巴，低吼一声，叼住陆东植的脖子，茎头的顶眼张开，大量浓稠的豹精射进陆东植的穴内。

陆东植在肉壁被豹精激射的同时再也支撑不住，闷哼一声，两眼一黑昏了过去。

黑豹拔出软下来的豹茎，爪子使劲按压陆东植微微隆起的小腹，挤出肠道中黏稠的精液。

“哈…”

豹爪突地发生变化，兽爪慢慢变形，一双骨节分明的手覆在陆东植的小腹上，变化还在继续，黑豹油亮的皮毛渐渐褪去，发达的肌肉渐渐变形，片刻后，散发着危险气息的男人出现在陆东植的床上。

“啊…真是…”男人眸中的金黄色慢慢消失，张张嘴，尖利的犬齿缓缓变小。优雅地活动一下脖颈，男人伸出手钳住陆东植的下巴转动，审视那张人畜无害的脸，“还以为你和我是同类。算了…”

拿过陆东植放在床头的手机，男人熟练地解锁，拨出一个号码。

“是我，需要你处理一个人…”男人忽然想到什么，停顿一下，看了眼陆东植红肿不堪还在吐出白浊的穴口，改变了原本的想法，“阿尼，这件事我自己来处理。”

也不听另一边是什么回答，男人果断地挂断电话，随意地将手机丢到一旁，眼中晦暗不明，“陆东植xi…你能坚持多久呢？”

无论是在“徐仁宇”的手下，还是在“仁宇”的利爪下，你能坚持多久呢？

东植xi，我开始期待这个问题的答案了。不要让我感到太无聊才是啊。


End file.
